


Assassins, Clowns, and Kings

by fabricdragon



Series: The Clown and the King [2]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Everyone Has Issues, Explicit Language, Extremely Dubious Consent, Heavy BDSM, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Manipulation, Mutual Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Blake is ordered to guard Adrian Veidt against an assassination attempt.  Plot ensues.</p>
<p>This story follows: "Not What It Appears", although it can stand alone. this one has more psychology and a plot, and a slower build.  I started out writing a PWP but apparently i can't do that very well.<br/>These are not nice people and this is NOT a good relationship!!!!!<br/>I draw very very heavily on the graphic novel, since i was reading that when it came out.  The psychology of both the Comedian and Ozymandias is possible given the details of the graphic novel (Eddie being capable of subtlety and gentleness, he just usually doesn't bother, and he's VERY smart, for instance)</p>
<p>A Yule/Xmas present to Bluemary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FML

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluemary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/gifts).



Eddie was no coward: he’d faced guns, knives, grenades, razor wire, and broken bottles to the face, and all it did was make him mad. He paced back and forth with his damned orders clutched in his hand. He wasn’t a coward, but no one liked to be sent in front of a firing squad.

The problem was, he couldn’t explain to his bosses why he couldn’t go to a fucking party.

There was an assassination threat– which was fine– and they wanted him there just in case. It even made sense in their pointy little brains, since the threat was against Adrian Veidt, the former masked superhero Ozymandias, and officially he was sort-of kind-of a former teammate, right? Officially.

Unofficially?

Well, there was the fact that Eddie’d raped him. Repeatedly. On video.

He wasn’t sure if it ACTUALLY qualified as rape, since Veidt had lied about being drugged, and laid himself out like a damned gay banquet… and could have gotten up and walked away – at least– anytime.

But Eddie knew he’d intended it as rape.

He hadn’t known Adrian wasn’t really drugged. He’d done it because he was sure the little fuck wouldn’t remember any of it later. He’d done it because he believed he could get away with it. He’d been brutal, and vicious, and by the time he was done he’d started seriously thinking about keeping him as his own personal bitch, because NO ONE should look that good chained, beaten, and with his lips wrapped around Eddie’s cock.

And when he’d come back from the shower, still debating between putting him back and keeping him, he’d found out he’d just walked away. Eddie had even accidentally ended up recording the whole thing when he put the damned tiara on the mantle.

Adrian had mailed him a copy of the video a week later.

Eddie was sure it was a threat….

But he still watched it sometimes…

Ok, a lot.

Eddie wondered sometimes how he got so messed up. He enjoyed rape; well, he enjoyed the dominance, and the force, and the power. His bosses knew; they used him a lot. Lots of the other guys talked a good game, but when it came to raping a prisoner to break them down? They all had limits, or tastes. Eddie could rape an old ugly fat dude as easily as any girl- he’d enjoy the pretty ones more, usually.

He never felt anything for them, though.   Ninety-nine percent of them were strictly business and a side order of fun for Eddie, and when it was over, the most he ever thought about it was MAYBE a fond memory, or a desire to bury the memory in booze.

Adrian hadn’t been business, though: he’d been personal; completely off the books, even if he used the safe house to do it in. And he’d haunted his dreams ever since. He woke up some nights shivering with the memory of bringing the belt down and hearing him scream; of being sunk in him as far as he could go and feeling him twist underneath him; of watching him kneeling at his feet, bruised and sucking him off.

Not that he was sorry; not at all.

He just wanted to do it again.

Which brought him right back to square one. His bosses wanted him to go to this party, to guard Adrian Veidt from an assassination threat, and Eddie wanted to chain him to his bed for a few months until he got it out of his system.

And since he couldn’t tell his bosses why he couldn’t– shouldn’t– be allowed to even be at the party, he was left with two choices: he could go to the party and do his damn job, and pretend none of that ever happened; or he could get himself shot and laid up in the hospital.

He seriously considered the hospital.

He ended up at the party.

It was every bit as bad as he thought it would be at first. It was a Hollywood thing. Downtown L.A. and all the plastic people were out in force for this one: most of them blond, all of them pretty, and Adrian the prettiest princess of them all in his purple suit. Eddie felt like the beast to his beauty.

Adrian kept shooting him these sideways looks under his blond lashes, and avoiding being too close to him, or even looking straight at him. At first he figured it was fear, or embarrassment, and he managed to keep his impassive face on and talk to some of the other guests about his distinguished service and how nice it was to be here for charity.

Because of course it was for charity.

But eventually, he ended up actually having to say something to the purple princess.

“You’re looking good, Veidt.” He managed to keep his voice level, and if he had a bit more of a growl than usual, well his voice was rough, right?

“Hello, Eddie, it’s nice to see you again.” Adrian’s voice went right to Eddie’s cock, and that faint throaty tremor in his voice wasn’t fear, it was interest, and Eddie was damn near overjoyed when the fucking assassin chose that moment to actually try something, because it meant he didn’t have to THINK.

He saw the gun out of the corner of his eye before the guy had a chance to fire. He just threw Adrian across the room away from the guy- he could take it, he probably flipped in midair or something- and went after the asshole.

People were screaming and yelling, and the guy pulled out some kind of glass vial and started screaming about how he’d kill them all if Eddie didn’t back off.

Vials of strange liquid made Eddie nervous.

He saw Adrian moving around the edge of the room, fast and deadly. The gunman with the glass didn’t see him–purple was in his element after all, all thin pretty blondes– so Eddie kept the guys attention focused over on him.

“Oh yeah? What’s in it, piss? You gonna tell us you flunked your drug test?” Eddie laughed.

The guy was screaming about deadly and germs and who-knows-what as Adrian moved into place behind him.

Adrian looked into Eddie’s eyes from across the assholes shoulder, and everyone else was cowering on the floor, or running for their lives, and Adrian SMILED at him, and winked. Eddie froze for a split second, and the guy realized he was looking behind him and started to turn…

Adrian hit him in a nerve juncture, and just slid the vial out of his hand.

It was so damn funny watching the guy stand there with his mouth open like a blow up doll. Eddie shot him in the knee: safety first after all. His bosses would want him alive, but he didn’t have to be able to run.

In a fair world that would have been it. Over. Fini. Done.

Eddie didn’t live in a fair world.

“You want me to WHAT?!” Eddie couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He didn’t care if this was his boss and could have him quietly killed and his body lost somewhere– he DID NOT say that.

“Take Mr. Veidt to this location, and stay with him until we can verify or deny the claims about the contents of that vial, that’s an ORDER.” – he actually said that–“This has to be kept close, Blake. You’re one of our best. The two of you should be able to get there and stay out of sight better than if we sent a whole team, and with less risk of leaks. If this is what he says it is, we have a very serious problem.

“You’re responsible for his safety until I call you two back in. NO ONE else, Blake. Is that clear?”

“Up yours, sir.”

“I’ll take that as a Yes. Get him out of here and don’t get followed.”

And that’s how he ended up driving Adrian out to a remote California safe house, just the two of them.

Fuck.

 


	2. The Honeymoon is SO fucking over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, you really have to call this consent. Even if Adrian is creeping Eddie out.

Eddie managed to shut him up every time he tried to talk during the drive. Eventually he took a nap. No, seriously, he did. Alone in the car with Eddie, heading to an undisclosed location, and the lunatic folded up his jacket and used it as a motherfucking pillow and took a nap. It took all of his willpower not to shove him out of the car.

They got to the safehouse, put the car into the garage, and walked in. THIS safehouse was a sprawling home with the usual fully finished basement and an attached garage, so the car was out of sight. If it was properly stocked they could stay here for days without having to go out.

“Eddie, do all the safe houses have the same decorators? Because honestly, it seems to be furnished in early deja vu.”

Eddie turned around to see Veidt staring up at a hard point Chandelier, in front of a fireplace and a mirror. Adrian was standing there in his suit, one hand on his hip, head cocked prettily, looking up at the chandelier with a faint smile on his face. Eddie remembered what he’d looked like chained to the last one and clenched his fists.

“Yeah, Veidt, they do. It’s so you have the exact same set up in any given house. The same places to chain people to, the works. Everything should be in the same place: the handcuffs; the ropes; everything.” He waited to see him flinch, threaten, something.

“So it’s sort of a second honeymoon, is it?” He smirked.

“I am going to kill you, Veidt,” he growled.

“No, you aren’t.” He pursed his lips in a way that made Eddie want to do REALLY evil things to them. “But I expect you’re going to have another go at chaining me to the chandelier.”

Eddie counted to ten in his head. “I’m a monster, Veidt. If you had a lick of sense you’d run for it… or kill me.”

“I know what you are Eddie; why do you think I like you so much?”

“You… what?!”

“You know… You didn’t get a nap, and in any event, it’s fairly early in the morning. We should both probably get some sleep. Any discussions could be had later.”

“Probably,” he grudgingly admitted. “The other bedrooms are upstairs.”

“Oh? I rather expected we were sharing one.”

Eddie just stared at him.

“You… are… out… of… your… MIND!”

“Not really.” He casually slung his bag over his shoulder and walked into the basement bedroom. “But it can be difficult for ordinary people to understand me.”

“Ordinary people?” Eddie followed him into the bedroom and watched him strip. God DAMN he was pretty- and solid muscle.

“You’re smarter than you like to let people know, Eddie, but you’re not me. No one else is. That’s alright.”

A stripped nude Ozy-fucking-mandius sprawled out on the bed. He lay there like he had been on the sofa last time: an invitation to fuck; except, you know, naked this time.

“If you’re up to it, we could do something right now, but honestly I think we both need our sleep.”

“Aren’t you gonna get into your princess pajamas?” Dear God, his mouth was dry.

“I didn’t pack any.”

“Then what’s in the fucking duffle?!”

“One change of clothes, a few extra underwear and socks, an extensive first aid kit, a number of drugs I know I don’t react badly to, extra lube, and my preferred brand of condoms.” He made a face. “I didn’t like the ones in the safe house last time.”

Eddie collapsed into the chair and moaned.

“If you like them that much-“ Adrian started.

“That’s not it!” he snarled. “I’m trying to figure out what kind of lunatic gets told to pack to go hide out from terrorists and DOESN’T take anything to sleep in, but DOES take a full field medic kit and extra condoms!”

“The kind of lunatic who’s been in a safehouse with you before?”

Eddie just stared at him some more. Eventually, he realized that Adrian had fallen asleep.

Sleep in the chair, and mess up his back and neck; drag his ass upstairs, on a totally different floor from the guy he had to guard; or lock the most secure door in the house and sleep in a bed… with Adrian. Decisions, decisions, decisions.

Eddie wondered if it was too late to get himself shot and end up in that hospital.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i need to remind you that these two are NOT role models? yes they are referring to what happened in "Not what it Appears"


	3. Sorry, motherfucker. Your princess is in another castle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> posted early for Bluemary:   
> basically what the title says... lol

 

Eddie woke up with a hand lightly over his mouth and a whispered; “Trouble,” in his ear.

It was Adrian. Eddie put his mind together fast and nodded.

“Electricity went out, it could be nothing.” Adrian didn’t sound like it was nothing.

“Get dressed, I’ll grab the gear, we go out fast,” he mumbled back into Adrian’s ear.

Adrian nodded into the side of his neck, and rolled away, already moving fast.

That was a really good thing about Adrian, the one thing he really couldn’t help but respect: the man didn’t hesitate and he was COMPETENT; he wasn’t JUST some purple pansy princess. Eddie didn’t have to hold his hand and keep him from screaming or fainting or running into a firefight like the usual bodyguard jobs.

Eddie grabbed his gear and opened the tactical closet. The basement bedroom was actually the most secure location, and it’s where the weapons and emergency supplies were kept. He grabbed what he needed, and put on the night vision goggles.

Adrian was dressed and looking his way- the guy was fast. He’d managed to find and re-pack his duffle in the dark without a sound; Eddie was impressed.

Eddie came up to him and saw his head cock, tracking his motion. “Ok, Ozy, here’s a gun, here’s a knife, we need to get out through the garage and I only have one set of night goggles.”

“I don’t need them, I have my memory.”

There was a crashing noise and a faint shudder overhead.

“Good, they assumed we were in the bedrooms upstairs. Let’s go.” Eddie took point, but the trouble was focused upstairs so far. There was one guy in the garage, but Eddie cut his throat before he could sound an alarm.

Adrian tapped his shoulder as he started to get the car ready. “Don’t take our car. They must have come in some vehicle. Go get it, I’ll make a distraction.”

Fuck. Yeah, if there was this bad a leak, the car was probably tracked, one way or another. He ran out the door and went to get their car. A part of Eddie was unhappy with leaving his charge behind- he was supposed to guard him- but at the same time, Adrian had command authority when he chose to use it, and they WOULD need a distraction.

It turned out to be a work type van, closed back. They’d only left one guy guarding it; he killed him and tucked the body under the brush.

Adrian slid into the passenger seat and Eddie started to pull away.

“Distraction?” Eddie asked.

At that point an explosion rocked the safe house and the garage went up in flames.

“Distraction,” Adrian said.

Eddie drove for a bit. “The question is where the leak is.” 

“True. Do you think it’s as high as your boss?” 

“If you mean the guy who assigned me?” Eddie thought about it. “No, I don’t think so, but it could be someone over him, or someone in the chain, like who he got the address from.”

“Then we have to assume we’re on our own for a few days. I don’t want to go back to my holdings and have them trail me there; there are too many delicate projects that could get damaged.” Adrian sounded thoughtful. “I’ll call a few of my people and tell them I’m going dark for a few days; you call your boss and tell him to plug the leak.”

They pulled off the road at a convenience store, bought some burner phones, and made calls. His boss agreed that the best bet was to take Adrian and disappear for a couple of days, then call back in and see if they’d found the leak.

“So, what do you think people will expect you to do? For that matter what do you think they’d expect ME to do?” Adrian asked thoughtfully.

“They’d probably expect me to try to haul you off-grid completely– camp out somewhere with no electronics.” Eddie nodded. “Probably the best idea, though; there’s lots of places to camp.”

“What would people expect ME to do?”

“Huh…” Eddie scratched his head. “Depends on how well they know you, I guess: the superficial ones would expect you to hide out someplace posh; the better ones would expect you to head to a bed and breakfast someplace terribly historic or interesting; a few would expect you to head to Night Owl’s place, I guess.”

“Damn.”

Eddie grinned, “That what you were thinking?”

“Yes.” He sighed, “I should call Dreiberg and warn him.”

“So call him. Then we dump the phones and figure out where to go.”

They dumped the phones and drove around a bit.

After an hour, which didn’t get very far in California traffic, Adrian said, “Eddie? We need to find a camping supply store, so I can use my credit cards to buy camping gear.”

Eddie was about to rant about stupidity, when he realized who suggested it. “Fake trail?”

“Mmm hmmm… Do you have cash?”

“Yeah, the safe house had a cash stash, I grabbed it.”

“Wonderful. We’ll buy camping gear, leave it in the van, leave the van to be stolen, and buy a cheap car. I assume you have fake ID with you?”

“Always.”

“It’s so nice working with a professional, Eddie.” Adrian sighed happily and wiggled himself into a more comfortable position in the seat.

“Stop doing that or I’ll show you the rest of my professional credentials,” Eddie growled.

“Later,” he smiled. “In fact I insist on it. The cover I’m thinking of practically requires it.”

“What?”

“I know someplace we can go to hide out, I just need to get a new phone, and access to the internet for a few minutes. They don’t advertise, they don’t take credit cards, and they like masks.”

“Sounds like fantasy land.”

“Oh…” Adrian smiled, “You’re very close.”

 

 


	4. Chickens come home to roost, don’t they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at the hide out, and an old friend

 

Turns out they weren’t leaving California; they were barely leaving greater Los Angeles. The ‘no credit cards’ place was some kind of fancy home rental or B&B between LA and Monterey.

“They might expect a fancy hotel, they might expect camping,”–Adrian smiled–“but they WON’T expect us to stay in the area, and they DEFINITELY won’t expect the two of US to go THERE.” And then he absolutely refused to say anything else.

If Eddie didn’t kill him by the end of the day, he wanted a bonus.

\---

They pulled up to what looked like a farmhouse- one of the big old stone buildings that were probably built in the last century. It was surrounded by artichoke farms. Eddie knew they were artichoke farms because there were signs EVERYWHERE that talked about artichokes.

The place had an old barn that had been turned into a garage with an apartment on top; it was open and Eddie drove the car into it and out of sight. There were chickens in a fenced run out back, with a cute decorative chicken house that was so charmingly rustic it made Eddie want to barf.

At least when they’d bought all the camping gear they’d also been able to buy some more clothes.

“So… who owns this place and why won’t they trace us here?”

“You’ll see.”

“I don’t like those answers,” Eddie growled.

They walked up to a front door with a pretty wreath on it: grapevine wreath with silk flowers and a gingham bow… and wooden chickens. Adrian rang the doorbell.

The door opened; Eddie could see a woman’s hand, but she stayed behind the door. That was bad news in his book, but Adrian was already walking in, so he did too.

“You know,” a woman’s voice said from behind the door, “I REALLY didn’t believe it was you.”

Eddie heard the soft sound of a safety being clicked and turned with his gun out, only to realize she was putting her gun AWAY.

She laughed, “Hello, Eddie, long time no see.”

A middle aged, maybe older, woman looked up at him with a smile and laugh lines around her eyes. She’d probably been a babe once, and she was still kind of hot. She had brown hair with grey in it, blue green eyes, and a tan that said “farm” not “beach”. She was wearing a gingham apron with –what else- chickens on it. She matched the décor of the living room: comfortable, country chic, lots of chicken motif stuff.

“Lady, I have never seen you before in my life,” Eddie shook his head. “As far as I know, you know him,” he thumbed at Adrian.

“Actually, I know Dan.” The smile faded a bit, “or I did.”

Adrian shrugged, “I helped her get her feet under her when she moved out here. There were some unpleasant people who would have made her life difficult.”

“So that explains how YOU know her. Dreiberg?”

“He and Rorschach caused me some problems back in the day.”

Eddie stared at her. “Uh… you don’t look like anyone who would get on THAT loon’s radar.”

“You honestly don’t recognize me, Eddie?”

Eddie gave up and walked over to the sofa. “Nope.” He sat down and put his feet up on the coffee table. “All I know is HE”-he pointed at Adrian-“seems to think this is a good place to hide from a bunch of assassins- heavily armed assassins.” He looked around. “I gotta admit, country kitchen farmhouse isn’t where I’d think to look.”

She walked over smiling and pulled something out of a vase full of feathers and twigs and shit. The next thing Eddie knew he’d been hit with a switch three times: once on his ankles, once on his thighs, and once right across the balls.

“Hnng!” was about all he got out as he tried to curl up around his crotch.

Adrian put his hand over his mouth and giggled.

“Eddie… what did I ever tell you about putting your feet on the furniture in my place?”

…Oh dear god, it was Liz.

“Liz?” he managed to wheez. “Twilight Lady lives on a…” –the pun hit him so hard he almost doubled over again– “chicken ranch,” he finished quietly.

Adrian gigged some more; she chuckled.

“This is a whore house?”

“No, this is a bed and breakfast. I provide nothing illegal, just the rooms and a kitchen and prepared food if my guests want. My guests bring their own partners.” She smiled, “Some of the room décor is a bit more interesting, though. I keep the public areas family friendly.” She waved around the room.

Adrian smiled at her. “It’s possible they could track us here, but unlikely in the extreme. We took pretty thorough precautions.”

“Well, given that it’s you… I normally don’t leave guests here alone, but…”

Adrian nodded, “ **B** ut you might want to take a vacation out of town, just in case.”

Eddie looked at her thoughtfully. “Leopards don’t change their spots that much, Liz. Where are the cameras?”

Adrian looked a bit startled. She just smiled, “C’mon, I’ll show you.”

“Cameras? Really? Not what I would expect of you…” Adrian said thoughtfully. “You never had a reputation for blackmail.”

“I don’t. Blackmail. I always had to protect my girls, though, and myself. So I kept recordings, just in case.” She took them to a small office room with very evident recording and camera angles, and a small bank of video screens. “This is actually FOR the guests. Some guests want a… honeymoon video. These go straight to record, and if you don’t put anything in to record? They don’t. You take the one copy with you when you leave. Sweet, isn’t it? Makes a great memento.”

Adrian nodded slowly. Eddie just grinned, “Ok Liz, so where are YOUR cameras?”

“What makes you think there are any others?”

“Because I know you.”

She smiled, “Too true.” She led them out to the first floor bathroom, opened the linen closet, and then opened the back of the linen closet…. There was a bank of recording devices.

“So… how do I delete that? Or turn it off?”

Adrian nodded, “I value my privacy, Elizabeth. That’s why I came here. I don’t want any records.”

She shrugged. “It’s not like you’re ordinary guests. Half the time I just use this to prove who’s filching my towels.” She glanced at Adrian. “YOU don’t steal towels,”-she looked at Eddie-“ HE does.”

Eddie shrugged, “You had nice towels.”

She showed them how to deactivate them. “Ok, so… try not to wreck the place. I have a neighbor coming by to feed the chickens, they have a key to the garage house, they’ll put the eggs in there. If you need more eggs, or more food, there’s more over there.” She handed Adrian the keys. “Don’t let Eddie scuff up the furniture, DON’T let him call in any whores- I don’t need the legal trouble- and you’re paying for any bullet holes if they find you.”

“Of course.”

“You’ll get my bill for my vacation, Adrian.” She smiled, “I’m heading to Hawaii.”

“It’s nice this time of year.”

Eddie helped her get her bags to her car.

“You? And DREIBERG?” he asked when they were alone.

“Yeah, briefly. It would have led to nothing but trouble, so I left.” She smiled at him, wickedly, and he could suddenly see the old Twilight Lady. “He was a genuinely nice guy, Eddie. Nothing like us. It was nice, but it never would have worked.”

He nodded. “Yeah, none of us are meant to go with ‘nice’.”

“Keep your feet off my table, Eddie,” was the last thing she said before she drove away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Twilight Lady aka Elizabeth Lane is a character from the Watchman Comics, is mentioned in the movie, and is in the video game.  
> she was a costumed madam who had a nevver fullly defined relationship with Dan Dreiberg (Night Owl) and broke it off and left town to avoid causing him trouble. (see some links here: https://www.pinterest.com/fabricdragon/fan-fiction-related/)  
> In my fan fic? Adrian helped set her up with a new location and identity, partly because he always liked having a few hooks on people, JUST in case.
> 
> The Chicken Ranch is a NOTORIOUS brothel in Texas, and was the basis for "the best little whorehouse in texas" Liz decorating her place in chickens is a bad joke.


	5. Unbreakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted early for BlueMary  
> TRIGGER ALERT, scary discussions by people who hit way too many "supervillain" tags. really

 

Eddie went back into the house- no sign of Adrian. “Veidt?” He eventually went upstairs, figuring he must have gone to claim a bedroom.

Only one of the bedrooms matched the first floor: the one that looked almost like a stage set for a ‘farm bedroom’. It was all cheerful and bright and had chicken wallpaper and chicken pillows. Eddie backed out of it as fast as he could.

The other bedrooms… well they might have been a surprise if you didn’t know who Liz had been. The beds were all wrought iron, just BEGGING to have someone chained to them. Most of the rooms had ‘decorative’ fixtures, that when Eddie checked were solid suspension points, easily able to handle his weight.

Eddie started picturing Adrian chained and whimpering…

He scrubbed that idea out of his head as hard as he could. Apparently that’s what the purple asshole wanted, for some reason. A tiny traitorous whisper in Eddies mind said “win-win!”   He started having REAL trouble when he opened a door and found the ‘supply closet’. Supplies apparently included floggers, restraints, paddles, and a lot of wrapped toys with “you open the package, you bought it” and prices on them. There was like a whole sex shop in there.

He gritted his teeth and went back downstairs. Adrian was sitting on the sofa waiting for him.

“Where the hell were YOU Veidt?”

“The basement.” His eyes lit up and he pursed his lips in a pleased fashion, “She has a St. Andrews Cross and a full suspension rig. She also has what I THINK you might call a horse? A padded frame with restraint points?”

“Stop sounding like that’s a GOOD thing.” He growled.

“Isn’t it? It seemed like the kind of thing you’d like based on last time.”

“I do NOT fucking believe that I’m saying this, but we need to talk.” Eddie dropped into a chair and rubbed his forehead. “Veidt… do you not have any concept of your own safety? Seriously?”

“Of course I do, Eddie. I’m far safer here, right now, than I was in the safe house last time.”

“Why the FUCK did you let me do that LAST time? Because you let me put you in cuffs! I could have killed you!”

“If you were going to kill me Eddie, you wouldn’t have said you weren’t going to.”

“What? You think I’d rape you, but I wouldn’t LIE to you?”

“No,” he shook his head, “that’s not it. You wouldn’t have worked so hard to not leave scars; you wouldn’t have told me you weren’t going to kill me.” He said, almost sounding bored. “Besides, you never wanted to kill me, you just wanted to prove you were better than me.”

Eddie stared at him for a while. “Why wouldn’t I have lied?”

“Because if you were going to kill me, you’d want me to know it, so I could be afraid and beg for my life.” He said as calmly as if he was discussing which tie to wear-no, he might have sounded more concerned about the tie. “You might threaten to kill me, and NOT mean it… just to scare me, but not the reverse. You’d lose all the fun of having me under your thumb. After all, that’s the point, isn’t it? To have someone under your control?”

“And that didn’t scare you?”

Adrian looked at him and Eddie suddenly realized what that look really was- pity. “No Eddie,” he said quietly. “You don’t scare me. ”

It was the quiet pity that froze him in place. “Why not,” he whispered quietly, “I’m a monster.”

Adrian just shook his head and looked at him seriously, “You’re a monster, Eddie, but so am I.

“You want to do horrible things to me? Go ahead. Between what I’ve done and what I plan to, I deserve everything you could do to me and more.”

Adrian tilted his head and smiled, “I deserve to be punished, Eddie, If I chose you to try to punish me, what’s the problem?”

Eddie stared back at him. What the fuck did pansy boy think was worth that kind of punishment, being gay? “If it’s punishment I don’t think you’re supposed to enjoy it that much.” Was all he finally managed to get out.

Adrian sighed, “True. A slight problem, that. Still, I’m not the innocent victim of your abuses, Eddie.”

“Getting beaten up for being gay is a bit harsh, don’t you think, Veidt?”

Adrian laughed. He got up in one smooth motion and was on Eddie’s lap, fist in his hair, pulling his head back before he could even react.

“Oh I’ve done a LOT worse things than being gay, Eddie.”

He kept his hand fisted in Eddies hair and forced a kiss on him. It was rough, and aggressive, and nothing at all like the pliable frightened victim he’d pretended to be. Eddie brought his hands up to shove him off and Adrian laughed down at him. “You can be on top, Eddie, or you can be on the bottom.” He smiled, and he didn’t look like a hero at ALL. “You have twenty seconds to decide.”

Eddie snapped out of his shock and threw the man off of him.

Adrian twisted gracefully in midair and landed lightly on his feet. “So, Eddie? Which way do you want it?”

“You’re sick!”

“I’m a monster, Eddie. Calling me sick implies I don’t have a choice. I made my choices, and I have my reasons for everything I do.” He spoke calmly, firmly. “I have plans, Eddie. Things I’ve already done, things I will do later. They’re all for a good cause, but they aren’t things a good person could do. You know how it is.”

Adrian shrugged, “I’m doing bad things, Eddie, not because I’m sick, but because they need to be done. I could have taken out those assassins without killing them, but then they would be free to hurt other people, so I killed them. That’s not a good act, killing, but it saved countless lives. Where’s the line?”

“Don’t ask me!” Eddie yelled back at him, “I’m a fucking CIA agent. I kill people, I rape people, I torture people, and it’s all a damned JOKE. They say it’s for a good cause, but it DOESN’T MATTER! None of it matters.”

“What I’m doing matters, Eddie. It’s important- more important than you could possibly understand.

“But there’s a balance, and I can distract myself with occasional pleasure, or punish myself with pain… and you know what, Eddie? With you I can have both.

“So guess what, Comedian… it’s a joke. A great cosmic joke. You can do to me, one of the heroes, one of the good guys, the man you’re guarding, what your government tells you to do to the enemy. You can have your fun and do things that would break anyone else….

“And you know what Eddie? The joke of it all is that it’s just going to make me stronger, and help me do something that’s bigger, and more important, than anything you can imagine.”

Eddie was torn between falling at the man’s feet, from sheer presence, and running for his life. Some part of his brain told him he was in too deep to get away already.

“Hell of a joke, Veidt…” He didn’t think his voice was shaking.

“Oh yes, yes it is. The ultimate joke.” Adrian smiled. “Time’s up. What’ll it be, Eddie?”

“If it’s all the same to YOU, Veidt, I’d rather have you chained, bruised, fucked out, and sucking on my cock again.”

“Of course, Eddie.” He walked off toward the basement, “Oh and Eddie?”

“What.”

“As long as you don’t leave a scar where it shows? Don’t hold back so much.” He smiled over his shoulder, “You won’t break me. I don’t break.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what scares me worse than anything is how EASY it was to write this


	6. Be careful what you wish for.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moving on into extremely dubious consent, canon typical violence, etc

Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose. This was out of control; it had always been out of control; and it would never be IN control… fuck it.

“Veidt,” he growled.

Adrian turned and looked back at him in surprise, “Yes?”

Eddie walked up to him. “So,” he glared at him, “You don’t want me to take it too easy on you, right?”

Adrian just smiled, “No need to.”

“Then listen up, you overbearing, suicidal, arrogant, fuck: this isn’t a safeword, because I make NO guarantees about stopping: this is just one last chance to let me know that maybe I overestimated what you can take. ‘Sable’. No promises, but I’ll listen, got it?”

“How… unexpectedly civil of you, Eddie,” Adrian said, sounding genuinely surprised, and maybe a bit touched– then he moved to roll with the blow Eddie aimed at his head. Adrian wasn’t trying to avoid being hit, of course, just moving with the blow to minimize any chances of damage to his face.

That’s what Eddie was counting on when he brought the other hand up to grab his shoulder- the hand with the injector in it.

The look of absolute rage that crossed Adrian’s face told Eddie that he hadn’t seen that one coming. Eddie would savor that look for a lifetime– assuming he lived, that is, because Adrian reacted fast.

Eddie was suddenly fighting for his life, for real. He barely had time to register the blows, they came so fast. Eddie never landed another shot on him: Adrian blocked them with what could only be called insulting ease. Adrian wasn’t joking around on the offensive moves, either: the shots he threw ranged from incapacitating to lethal. Finally, a shot that would–should– have killed Eddie hit him hard enough to put him down on the floor, clutching his throat and gasping for air. Eddie rolled out of the way of the follow up, and Adrian fell over him.

“Fuck,” Eddie wheezed, finally.

He rolled Adrian off of him and checked to make sure he was breathing. Damn bastard was barely scuffed. Eddie staggered into the kitchen and got ice for his throat–over some desperately needed medicinal whiskey.

He sat in the living room, with a wet cloth around his throat, and ice on various parts of him–including some he really hated having ice on- contemplating the situation.

Clearly the best idea was to cut Adrian’s throat and lose the body.

The consequences, though, were pretty bad: his bosses would hunt him down and kill him if they ever thought he went rogue. There were people in the agency that wouldn’t even take that much; Eddie scared some of them, and if they didn’t think they needed him?

So, he’d bought himself some time, and MAYBE the upper hand, for a little while.

Eddie smirked, “Ok, Veidt. You asked for it? You got it. But while your perfect ass may be up for some fun and games right now, MY ass is tired.”

Eddie hauled him upstairs and stripped him. He spent a good while restraining Adrian carefully to one of the wrought iron beds. After consideration, he got a butt plug from the supply closet, unwrapped it, lubed it up, and worked it into Adrian’s ass: his being unconscious made it a lot easier. Then Eddie went into another room, barred the door, and fell into the best night’s sleep he’d had in years.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrian expected Eddie to hit him. he expected that, he was prepared for that. the problem is he tends to over estimate how well he understands other people.


	7. Eddie’s turn to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger alerts for drugs, medical play, non con, and... um... well heck, The Comedian and Ozymandias.  
> but really? Adrian should have known better, Eddie is not stupid.

Eddie woke up. That was always a good sign. He went to check on his prisoner and found him, still chained to the bed, weakly puking over the side of it and moaning. Even Adrian couldn’t look attractive like that.

Eddie grinned, “Good morning, Princess. Ready for a busy day?”

Adrian tried to glare at him and went back to dry heaving. “When I get loose I’ll kill you, Blake.”

“You might,” Eddie allowed. “You might not. Anyway, that’s agency heavy duty tranq for ya: the aftereffects are ALMOST as incapacitating as the knock out portion. You’ll be dehydrated.” Eddie brought over the supplies for an IV.

“No way in Hell, Blake.”

Eddie laughed. “You can cooperate, and feel better– get over the nausea and the headache– or you can fight me and end up scarring up your pretty arm, and I’ll run the IV into someplace way less pleasant.”

Adrian obviously forced himself to lie still. Eddie was impressed by the intensity of the death stare that he was capable of after all that. Eddie set up the IV, and then got out some of the drugs from Adrian’s bag of ‘Adrian can take these for fun drugs’.

“I know you meant most of these for fun and games, Adrian, but as it happens they will help the headache and the nausea.” He ran a dose into the IV line. “I’ll be back after I eat something and take a shower.”

\---

Eddie came back and cleaned Adrian up. Adrian was coldly-stiffly- furious when Eddie dealt with the enema.

“No more threats, Veidt?” Eddie laughed as he lubed the butt plug back up and put it back in place.

He didn’t reply, just looked at him with eyes that would have sent lesser men screaming.

Eddie grinned and injected something else into the IV line. “Like you said, it’s a cosmic joke, ain’t it? There’s one other thing you overlooked, Princess.”

“What,” Adrian finally ground out, when it became obvious Eddie wasn’t going to continue.

“Your personally picked fun drugs? They gave me a pretty good clue which of MY personally packed not-so-fun drugs won’t kill you.”

Adrian’s eyes flicked to the IV line in alarm. Eddie forced his arm still. “Don’t be stupid; it’s already in your system.”

“And if I said ‘Sable’ right now?” Adrian’s words were sounding a bit overly enunciated.

“I’d laugh in your face, bitch.” Eddie smiled, “You said you wanted to be punished? You said you deserved anything I could do to you? You said not to go too easy on you? You will be; you’re going to get it; and I won’t.”

Eddie watched Adrian’s pupils blow and his eyes completely lose focus over the next few minutes.

“How’d you get your pupils dilated last time, Adrian?” Eddie asked softly.

Adrian’s voice was distant and slow, “Eye drops.”

Eddie nodded. “I’m going to move you to the basement, now.”

“I’m going to kill you, Blake.” His voice was very soft.

“Why?”

“Can’t stand not being in control.” Adrian yawned and tried to curl up, putting his head down into the pillow. “Can’t… smarter than you… have to stay in control…”

“Yup.” Eddie chuckled and ruffled his still surprisingly soft hair. “Well, not this time.”

Adrian whimpered quietly. Eddie tucked that sound away into his personal ideas of heaven. He left the port in and detached the IV.

Eddie was very careful, despite the drugs, getting Adrian down to the basement. It was indeed admirably equipped. He checked and, sure enough, Adrian had weakened the restraint points on the horse; Eddie fixed them, and then he restrained Adrian in such a way that even if the horse came apart, it wouldn’t help him.

Eddie started getting some of the other toys and gear set up.

When Eddie put the open mouth gag in place, Adrian’s eyes opened. He ran his hands down Adrian’s back and over his ass. Adrian just put his head down.

Eddie pulled a chair up and got comfortable.

Eventually Adrian was back to glaring at him.

“What?” Eddie said as if Adrian had spoken. “Why no, I wasn’t going to fuck you while you were stoned out of your mind, Princess. First of all, you did say you wanted to be punished, and if you’re not even all here? That’s no punishment.” Eddie grinned at the annoyed sounds. “And secondly, I wouldn’t want to risk you choking to death because your swallow reflex is subdued.”

Adrian froze and his eyes went wide.

“Oh, yeah. I know. You could have deep throated me easy, as relaxed as you were, but odds were good you would have choked to death. So say thank you, Princess. Same reason you’ve been wearing an ass stretcher since last night; wouldn’t want you tearing anything.”

Eddie walked over and smacked Adrian across the ass with his hand- HARD. Adrian jumped. Unlike last time, he didn’t whimper or cry: he snarled.

Eddie picked up the flogger and made sure Adrian saw it. Adrian started doing some kind of deep breathing meditative shit.

Eddie grinned. “You know, I had some time to think, Adrian… You’re all into rolling with the blows when you can… so guess what, you go right ahead. Because when you gave me that pretty little speech about WHY you’re doing this? You let me into your head.”

Eddie crouched down in front of him and pulled Adrian’s head up by his hair. “You shouldn’t have done that, you arrogant prick. You think just because you’re smarter than everyone that everyone else is stupid?  I’m not stupid.”

He dropped his hair and walked around behind him. “The thing is?” He let the lash trail gently over Adrian’s ass. “You may be the smartest man on the planet, but you’re still HUMAN, Veidt. You may be able to do a lot of mind over matter shit, but once you told me how and why you’re doing it? You gave me enough to take you apart.”

Eddie watched as Adrian went very, very still, and his breathing got very controlled… but Adrian was sweating, and Eddie could see goosebumps rising on his skin, and his balls contracting.

“It’s all about control with you, Princess, and what you think you deserve, and what you think you can take, and making the person on top dance to your music. You picked me because you know I don’t give a shit about your angelic, perfect reputation, and I’ll actually punish you. The problem is? You also thought you could control me.

“When this is all over, you’ll be back in control. You’ll be able to decide if you want to kill me, avoid me, or send me roses…

“But for right now? All you can do is be the butt of the joke.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i always hate it when people get knocked out, and wake up fresh as a daisy. it's pretty unlikely. sso guess what, the agency tranquilizer sshot for taking down the enemy or etc wasnt formulated to let you get up feeling fine. it was meant to take you down HARD and make it easy to handle you.
> 
> what Eddie put in the IV was basically a truth serum/hypnotic.


	8. You just might get it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it.  
> Adrian made it clear what he wanted. Eddie obliges-sort of.

“Oh, yeah, wouldn’t want you chipping your pretty teeth,” Eddie said as he pulled out the gag. “I’ll put that back when you beg for it.”

“You lost that chance when you drugged me, Blake. Pity, you know I’m good.”

Eddie just laughed.

He started swinging the flog in a crisscross pattern from Adrian’s neck, down his back, to nearly his knees, and back up. Adrian was so busy getting himself psyched to handle heavy pain that he didn’t notice at first that this was anything but.

Eddie was halfway back up toward Adrian’s neck when Adrian started trying to twist his neck around to see what he was up to. Eddie worked really hard to not laugh.

Left, right, left, right, light strikes across the shoulders, back, butt, thigh-thigh, butt, lower back, upper back, shoulders.

“What are you playing at Eddie?” Adrian finally growled.

“Back to Eddie are we?” Eddie didn’t break the rhythm, watching Adrian’s skin turn a remarkably even pink. Eddie took some pride in not missing any of it.

Adrian made a little gasping noise and then growled, “What?” He was starting to breath pretty hard.

“Yeah, we’re getting there, aren’t we?” Eddie grinned.

Adrian started cursing.

“Language,” Eddie tut-tutted with a laugh.

The soft even sound of a flog hitting skin continued. Eddie was glad that he had the stamina to keep this up, because Adrian was holding out really well. Cross-cross strikes, soft as a leather kiss, turned the skin dark red.

Just enough pain to release the endorphins, not enough pain to fight.

After a long, long while, Adrian was just hanging limply in the restraints, moaning occasionally.

Eddie stopped.

Adrian’s body started twitching uncontrollably, his skin having habituated to the ever increasing sensation.

Eddie gently ran his hand down Adrian’s back and watched him arch into it and then drop with a muffled scream.

Eddie laughed and poured lubricant over his back, “Feels good?”

Adrian panted, “God-fucking-damn you-“

Eddie pushed his hands into Adrian’s back and forced him down into the horse. He worked at the knots in his back. Adrian made a strangled crying noise.

“Oh, that’s right, by now your body probably can’t tell the difference between ‘hurt’ and ‘fabulous’. The human body is a fantastic machine,”–Eddie reached his slick hands down and fondled Adrian’s balls; Adrian tried to levitate off the horse–“but if you know how it works and what’s going on in your head, you can still fuck with it.”

Eddie slid the cock ring into place; Adrian whined.

Eddie went back to rubbing and massaging at Adrian’s legs and back, with occasional side trips across his balls and cock. “Hurts like hell, and feels like heaven all at once, right? Wait until the stuff I’m using for lube kicks in.”

Adrian was twisting and panting under him.

Eddie grinned, “Or has it? Amazing what a bit of extra stimulation will do.”

Eddie cleaned off his hands and got out one of the other toys. He lubed it up with some of the extra special lubricant, the stuff that was spiked with some of the fun drugs from Adrian’s stash. Carefully he pulled the butt plug out. Adrian gasped, but before he had time to clench back up Eddie slid in the new toy.

“I… swear… you…” Adrian was gritting his teeth and trying to sound coherent.

Eddie pulled a chair up in front of him and sat down, lighting up his cigar. “What was that, Princess? Ready to offer me a blowjob? Beg me to fuck you? Try to call ‘uncle’?”

“You can’t-“ Adrian might have been planning to say ‘you can’t make me’, or ‘you can’t break me’, or any number of other things, but it all cut off when Eddie hit the remote and the vibrator started working. “AGH!”

Eddie sat back and watched the show while he enjoyed his cigar. Adrian fought like a wildcat at first trying to get the vibrator loose.   The twisting motions and muscle spasms almost got Eddie off just from watching. It must be hurting like HELL with that cock ring in place. Eventually, Adrian realized that fighting it was pointless and tried to relax and ‘go away’ from it. When it looked like he might be succeeding, Eddie got up.

“I’m impressed, but it won’t work.” Eddie went back to softly flogging Adrian. Every now and then he stroked his balls or his dick. If this kept up, Eddie was gonna have to take a little personal time, because he was hard enough to be dizzy himself.

Adrian finally started trying to bargain, “Look… Eddie, you… know how good I am-“

“Yeah?”

“You’ve… proven… your point…” he panted.

Eddie snickered, “Not yet I haven’t.” Eddie dropped the flogger and reached down between Adrian’s legs. “You still think you have a bargaining position? ANY position?” He stroked along his reddened and painful erection. “Veidt, your only option right now is to start hoping that I think it’s more fun to watch you come apart fucking a piece of furniture, than watching you screaming with blue balls.”

Eddie walked back to the front of him and held up the gag, making sure Adrian got a GOOD look at it. “Like I said, you get this back when you beg for it.”

Adrian glared at him and gritted his teeth.

Eddie walked over to the toys and came back with something special. Normally, electric toys were something on the painful side, but they could be set lower. He looked thoughtfully at the muscles spasming across Adrian’s back and said, “You like it rough, Princess, so I’m just gonna set this to the lowest setting– wouldn’t want you TOO worked up.”

He made a point of letting the violet wand crackle against some non-Adrian surfaces on the high setting first, just for effect.

Then he started rolling the crackling electric surface across Adrian’s back, following the same path he used for flogging him. He’d chosen the broad surface attachment, and had it set just slightly above ‘massage’ level. He didn’t even get halfway down Adrian’s back before Adrian was begging.

Well, trying to. He was terrible at it, really.

“Ok, fine, I’m begging, see? You want a blowjob, so get on with it.” His voice was rushed and high pitched and really girly sounding.

Eddie walked back to the front of him and held the gag out; Adrian opened his mouth immediately, and let him put it in place.

“That was a fucking LOUSY job of begging, Princess, seriously? Tell you what… I’m gonna go make sure you get some extra sincerity and THEN come back and let you give me a blowjob.”

Adrian made some noises that might have been attempts to swear at him; Eddie ignored them. He worked him over carefully with the violet wand, making sure anyone not wearing a cock ring would have come, for five full minutes –he was counting- before he walked back around.

Adrian looked wrecked. Now that Eddie had this to compare to, it was obvious how faked it had been in the safe house. In the safe house he’d been crying prettily with blown pupils and puffy ‘fuck me’ lips, hair artfully messed up, looking like a porn star.

Right now?

Right now he looked like a mess, with snot dropping out of his nose, and his eyes red from crying. His pupils were blown wide and his lips were puffy all right, but so was his whole face, and his hair was sticking to him in ways that were totally unattractive.

Eddie pulled himself out of his pants and grinned at Adrian. “Do a good enough job there, Princess, and I MIGHT be persuaded to take that cock ring off while I fuck you in the ass. But first you have to get rid of this hard on, and get a new one started, capisce?”

Adrian tried to glare at him again, then.

Eddie just grinned and picked up the remote; Adrian flinched. Eddie turned it off, and Adrian gasped and bucked against the restraints.

Eddie just slid into the gag opening and pumped into Adrian’s mouth a couple times. It didn’t take much-he’d been almost there from the show.

Watching Adrian limply hanging there, plastered all over with sweat, cum and drool dripping out of his mouth, Eddie lost it. He fell back into the chair laughing and pulled up a camera. Adrian didn’t even react until the ‘snap’ of the shutter.

Eddie grabbed the photo as it emerged. “Polaroids, gotta love ‘em. Better than those super tech digital things you have, you can’t make endless copies, or get past the password or whatever, and you don’t need to send them out or have a darkroom.”

Adrian was breathing hard, and starting to shake.

“Ok, then, Princess. Let’s see what you can do when I’m not that easy, huh? But first of all…” Eddie got a squeeze bottle of water and rinsed Adrian’s mouth out. Eddie figured the kindnesses must be driving him out of his mind by now; that, the flogging, and the drugs, of course. Adrian was so hypersensitive, the slightest touch would have him on edge.

“Be a good girl and I take the gag out and let you have some more water before I fuck you.”

Eddie petted down the side of Adrian’s neck and across his slick and sweaty back. He wiped his hands off fast. There was probably still enough drugs left in the lube to be an issue– even if his hands, with all their callouses, made a lousy entry point– and Eddie was still a bit high from the massage, even with the skin block he’d put on. Nice sweaty backs? Blue balls and a strangled cock? Vibrator plugged assholes? You couldn’t ask for a better way to get drugs in the system, other than an IV.

Speaking of which…

“One more round of saline, Sweetheart, before I pull that IV.” He started a bag of saline, making sure Adrian saw it out of the corner of his eye. It wasn’t until after Adrian couldn’t see what he was doing anymore that he injected the next round of drugs into it. Poor boy wouldn’t even know what hit him.

The combination of the hypnotic-calling it a truth serum was inaccurate, really- in the IV line, and the ‘fun drugs’ Adrian had so kindly brought, that Eddie had spiked into the lube?  Eddie thought it would pretty well simulate the love potion crap all the agencies had been working on.

They’d kind of succeeded-kind of.  The stuff was considered too mild to be really useful by most agencies. His boss, he knew, considered it a waste of R&D, and was much more into hallucinogens and tranquilizers. The Soviets and the Chinese? They knew what they had in that stuff. It boosted the so-called “love chemicals” in the brain; some kind of girly chocolate thing.

When Eddie’d been dosed with it, he’d actually felt a sort of flicker of affection for the bitch. He still thought of her kind of fondly, especially the shocked look on her face when he strangled her to death. He understood some of the other agents, and a lot of the civilians, had some psych issues afterwards; trouble understanding that the feelings were just chemical.

But Adrian?

Adrian needed to be punished, did he? Felt guilty and all that shit, hmm?

Pain wasn’t gonna break this guy: he was right about that. Abuse, pain– all that was what he wanted, it was part of his being in control. HE wanted to be punished, so the guy hurting him? Just a tool.

Softness? Flogging until the endorphins and the chemicals leave you flying, with someone actually taking CARE of you?   Adrian was already falling apart. Add in some chemical romance?

Eddie laughed; best practical joke ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the problem with telling a sadist, and an agency trained interrogator, what gets to you? they can get to you. Oh, and while Eddie doesn't normally BOTHER with subtle? he's quite CAPABLE of being subtle. He's even capable of being gentle... Sally Jupiter says so, in canon, in the graphic novel.  
> Again, he just doesn't normally bother.


	9. My chemical romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut, and nothing but.  
> not as non con as it may appear, although honestly this is NOT A GOOD RELATIONSHIP.

Eddie carefully pulled the IV and waited until he bandaged Adrian’s arm before talking to him again.

“Ok Princess, ready for round two? I’m not as young as I used to be, so it’s up to you to get me hard again… then, if you ask sweetly, I’ll take off the cock ring.” Eddie brought over a damp cloth and wiped off Adrian’s face. Eddie carefully pulled his hair back, and noted that Adrian seemed to have a real love/hate relationship with petting motions.

Adrian didn’t bother trying to say anything: with his mouth held open like that, he really couldn’t.

Eddie slid in and looked down expectantly at him, “I know your tongue works.”

Adrian started working. It was amazing, really, how much of a blowjob was in the lips. Since he couldn’t close his mouth he was working with a handicap there, but the man clearly had a well-trained tongue.

Eddie bit back a litany of abuse– that’s what Adrian wanted? He was going to have to EARN it.

“You want me to tell you how bad you are? How no one understands what you need to do? How much people would hate you if they knew what kind of monster you were?” Eddie spoke quietly down at him.

Adrian had tears running down his face as he kept working at Eddie’s dick with his tongue. It was the drugs, obviously; Adrian would never let himself be that weak otherwise. Anytime he cried, it was for effect.

“Is that what you want?”

Adrian nodded.

Eddie smirked down at him, “Ok, Princess.” He rammed himself down Adrian’s wide open throat and felt Adrian spasm around him. Eddie went from half-interested to full-attention right then. He pulled back to let the bitch breathe. He repeated that a few times, until he was hard as a rock. DAMN but this was a kick.

Eddie pulled out. He reached around and unfastened the gag and took it out.

“Water?” Eddie asked him pleasantly.

“Why… are you…” Adrian’s voice was rough and raspy from the abuse to his throat and dryness.

“You want me to punish you, Princess?”

Eddie carefully fed him water and fruit punch. Adrian tried to nod at him.

“You have to EARN anything you want, Princess. That means that if you want me to hurt you? Punish you? You have to earn it. You earn it by doing what I say. Lucky for you? I like hurting people, so it shouldn’t be that tough to make me happy.”

Eddie hit the ‘on’ button on the remote; Adrian moaned and twisted in the restraints. Eddie turned it off.

“You see, Princess, the problem is that you underestimate everyone. Now I know– BELIEVE me I know –how many stupid people there are in the world… but you started thinking everyone was just that easy to jerk around.” Eddie petted down Adrian’s back again and watched the tell-tale muscle reactions.

“You want people to know how smart you are; you want people to follow you; you want there to be monuments to you- to be remembered when this is all dust- just like your hero.

‘My name is Ozymandias, King of Kings, look on my works, ye mighty, and despair.’” Eddie reached down and tweaked one of Adrian’s nipples- he moaned.

“Since… when… do YOU...” Adrian panted.

Eddie laughed again, “Like I said, Princess, you underestimate people. Now be a good little bitch and get me good and hard, and if you do the job you SAY you can? I’ll fuck you as hard as you really want it.”

Eddie was gambling. Without the gag, Adrian could bite him, but Eddie was counting on Adrian being both smart enough to know that would leave him tied up with no way out, and desperate enough to be fucked that he’d go along with it. Eddie won the bet.

Adrian really was good at this. It was better than the time at the safe house-Eddie really hadn’t thought that was possible.   It was the desperation to be fucked, he guessed, or maybe the fact that this time he really was under Eddie’s control, and trying to get out. Either way, Adrian ran his tongue over him and sucked hard. The first time Adrian used his teeth, Eddie tensed up a bit, but Adrian kept it on this side of heaven. The way blondie was moaning when Eddie’s dick was down his throat? Yeah, he was getting off on the abuse and the degradation.

Probably no one had ever put him down this hard before, and that’s what he wanted.

Eddie started talking, “They’d hate you if they ever found out, you know. Poor fools just don’t understand.”

Adrian moaned and sucked harder. Ooooooh yeah, that’s what Adrian needed alright.

Eddie reluctantly pulled out. If he didn’t stop now he’d come right down his throat, and he just wasn’t young enough for three rounds that fast. Adrian made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. Eddie guessed he was biting back on it to not let on how much he wanted to continue.

Sucker.

Eddie crouched down and let Adrian rest his head sideways on the horse. Adrian kept closing his eyes, so Eddie slapped him. “Look at me when I talk to you.” Adrian’s eyes were huge and dark, and Eddie saw his breathing pick up from the slap.

“You’ll never get what you want from anyone else, Princess. Never.” Eddie grinned at him, knowing that up close his scar made him look even worse. “You see, no one else out there knows what you are. No one else sees the joke the way I do. “

Eddie stood up and walked around behind him. He YANKED the vibrator out of him.

“Ah! Nggg…” Adrian shrieked and then strangled the cry.

“Oh, no, sweetheart, don’t bother.” Eddie put on one of the condoms Adrian had brought, and a medical glove, and got out the spiked lube.

Eddie put some lube on the gloved hand and shoved two fingers into Adrian hard, without warning.

Adrian screamed far back in his throat, he obviously had his mouth shut pretty hard.

“Go ahead and scream, Princess; or better yet, do what you REALLY want to and beg for me to hurt you more.”

Eddie grinned at the flinch when he said that. “Like I said, you shouldn’t have told me that much. It takes a monster to know one.” He shoved another finger into him, and cursed the fact that he had such meaty hands. If he wanted to get any fun out of fucking the guy, hand work would have to come later.

“Harder…” It was a whisper.

“Did I hear something? Sounded like stop?” Eddie stopped moving his hand.

“Please…. Please, Eddie…”

Eddie reached down with his other hand and petted at Adrian’s balls as gently as he could. “What do you want, Princess? Feathers? More pillows?”

“Harder. You know. I need...”

“Yeah, I know exactly what you need, you beautiful, psychopathic monster.” Eddie heard Adrian moan when he said that, and he tightened up around Eddie’s hand and started to push back.

Eddie pulled his hand out.

“NO!” Adrian cried. Seriously, he sounded like he cried, like a child.

“So?” Eddie lined himself up and put his cock right up against Adrian’s hole. “You deserve to be punished, Princess: you want it, you need it, and no one else understands just how bad, do they? They all treat you like you’re glass and gold. You’re not. You need someone to know just what kind of things you’re capable of…”

Adrian was desperately trying to thrust backwards into Eddie’s cock.

“Well, Adrian,”– Eddie grabbed his hips hard and held him still– “what *I* want- not what I need, I don’t need it, I just like it- what I want is to hear you BEG.”

Adrian froze. Eddie wasn’t even sure he was breathing.

Eddie leaned over him and growled in his ear, “You’re right, Veidt, I won’t kill you, and since you asked I won’t leave any marks where you can’t cover them up, but if you don’t start begging, right this instant, I’m going to take you off the horse, tie you to a nice comfortable bed, and tuck you in with fluffy blankets, and not say so much as a harsh word to you until I hand you back.”

Adrian broke.

“Please Eddie; hit me… fuck me… Alright, I’m begging. You have no idea, I’ll go mad, I hate this, I hate you, but I need to be punished, I need it… you don’t understand-“

His begging was cut off by a shriek and a moan as Eddie shoved into him full length, hard. It must have hurt, but he was stretched out and lubed up enough that it wouldn’t do any damage, really.

“You’re wrong, Ozy. You’re the smartest man on the planet, and you’re still wrong. I understand. I’m probably the only one who does.” Eddie pulled himself almost completely out and rammed back into him as hard as he could.

Adrian screamed and begged, “More! Oh God, yes like that!”

“Like I said to someone else, once, ‘I’m just’,”– he slammed home again, listening to Adrian whimper desperately–“…’just playing along’” –he knew his fingers were leaving bruises in Adrian’s hips–“…’with the gag’. You want”- he pulled out and slammed in again; Adrian screamed like murder and resumed begging for more– “this; I’m just playing along.”

Eddie managed to reach down and pull the fasten on the cock ring open. Adrian spasmed, almost a seizure and his mouth opened but no sound came out. Eddie came from the sensation and pulled Adrian onto him as far as he could go, while Adrian came and came and then went limp.

Eddie collapsed onto Adrian’s back. He had no idea if Adrian could hear him or not, as he growled into his ear again.

“I’m the Comedian: I’m the only one who understands you enough to get the joke.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously, they both need counseling....


	10. Repeat Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more smut, mostly flogging....

Eddie pulled himself together and cleaned up.   When he was done, he looked back at Adrian: damn kids, he was looking at him pretty coherently; must be nice to have that kind of energy.

“Ok Princess, you’re done lying around for now. Time to get you on your feet.”

Adrian was looking at him with a really scarily level expression, given everything he’d just been through. It wasn’t the arrogant look he had at first; it wasn’t the death glare from earlier. It looked… evaluating.

“I bet you’d just love it if I throttled you while I fucked you.” Eddie saw the panicked look cross Adrian’s face and continued before he could say anything, “But I won’t.”

He held up a collar. “What I WILL do, is put this on you just tight enough to fool your body into THINKING you might be having trouble breathing… all the fun, without risking your life.”

He put the collar on loosely enough to slip two fingers under it. Adrian never even tried to fight: in fact, he moved his head enough to make buckling it easy. He looked disappointed when Eddie buckled it that loosely.

“OK, then, let’s hear you… moan, sing, scream, I don’t care.”

Adrian looked so fucking confused it was funny, but he hadn’t done what Eddie said. Eddie figured it wasn’t disobedience so much as confusion, so he turned the violet wand on and hit him right in the nipple. Adrian shrieked.   Eddie pulled the collar tighter until he cut off the sound, then backed it off just a bit and marked the spot.

“There you go, custom fit.” Eddie punched a hole at the mark and put the collar back on him.

“You really are a piece of work, aren’t you?” Adrian snarled, but he sounded– just slightly– strangled.

“You have no idea, Princess, but that doesn’t sound like begging to me… forgotten your lessons that fast?”

Adrian was breathing a bit roughly, and refused to answer.

Eddie shrugged, “Hey, I got mine, if you’re tired already…” and he reached to take the collar off.

Adrian was fighting him then, trying to move his head away and keep Eddie’s hands off the buckle. Eddie smirked and latched the collar to the horse.

“Ok, I guess I was wrong. You’re all tuckered out, right Princess? Just want to lie there all comfy like and have a nap. No problem.” Eddie went back over to his chair and sat down.

Eddie stretched out and started working himself back up. He figured it would take a while, but hey, if Adrian wanted to be stubborn…

Sometime later, when Eddie was getting really into a fantasy, Adrian apparently decided to give up.

“You win, ok, fine, you win, I’m begging. Whatever you want to do, do it.”

Eddie opened one eye and looked at him dubiously. “Yeah? What if I want to beat you black and blue with a belt?”

Adrian moaned, “Oh God, PLEASE Eddie?”

“I dunno, why should I? What’s in it for me?”

“You LIKE hitting people!”

“Well, sure, but you know what they say: ’the masochist says hurt me, and the sadist says no’. What am I gonna get out of this other than the satisfaction of hitting you?”

Adrian sounded desperate, “What do you want, Eddie? Money?”

Eddie laughed, “Veidt, you couldn’t afford me if I wasn’t doing this because I LIKE it. Sure, money’s great. I like money, who doesn’t? If you want to pay my bills as a present when this is all over? You do that… but right now? Uh uh.

“Let me tell you what I WANT, Adrian.” He started ticking items off on his fingers, “I want to hear you beg for every single thing I do to you; I want you to be on your knees, on your back, or restrained however I want you until we leave here; I want you to keep that butt plug in, and keep yourself clean- and I mean CLEAN- so I can fuck you anytime I want you; and I want you to stop faking. You scream if you feel like screaming, you cry if you feel like crying, but none of this bullshit for effect. If you aren’t screaming, moaning, or something like that, you should either be begging me for something or shutting the fuck up, preferably with your mouth on my cock.”

Adrian licked his lips, “So what do I get out of this?”

“Exactly what you need, Princess. You get punished until you can’t sit, stand, or move without remembering this for a month, but as long as you keep that pretty purple suit on? No one will see a mark. The more you give me what I want? The more you get. Just remember, though, you’re completely at my mercy until we get pulled back in… and I don’t think you want to spend it all tied up in a soft bed full of anesthetic while I amuse myself some other way.”

Adrian opened his mouth to say something and Eddie cut him off, “Before you say something stupid, Princess, this isn’t a deal you have anything to say about: it’s not your place to agree, or disagree. I’m just telling you what the rules ARE because you didn’t understand me the first time. You want punishment? You’re gonna beg for it, you’re gonna suck my cock for it. I just gave you a list of things that will make me happy. Make me happy? I give you what you want and need… If you don’t? I sedate you and tuck you into bed.”

Adrian may have been a little slow on the uptake about this, but once he got it, he got it.

“Please beat me, I’ve been very bad, and I should be beaten.” Adrian didn’t sound too enthusiastic, but he damn sure sounded sincere.

Eddie walked over and nodded, “Good, and one of the things you can start apologizing for is being an arrogant prick to me, and assuming I’m stupid.”

“Believe me, Eddie, I was mistaken, and I will NEVER underestimate you again.”

Eddie grinned. He knew a threat when he heard one, but hey…

He pulled Adrian’s legs free from the horse and attached them to a solid steel spreader bar. Once his legs were secure, he carefully worked on transferring his wrist cuffs to a solid behind-his-back restraint.

The litany of “I’m sorry” and “please” trailed off into, “Eddie?”

“Yes?” Eddie got Adrian’s wrists secured to the bar and the bar secured to his collar behind his back.

“Isn’t this a bit much? I surrendered, this is –“

“Me not being stupid.” Eddie unhooked the collar finally, picked Adrian up and moved him over to the middle of the room. “Get down on your knees, and put your head down on the floor.”

“But-“

Eddie held out the flog, “You want it? You beg… and you do what I say.”

Adrian reluctantly got down onto the floor. He did, however, start begging to be flogged somewhat more enthusiastically.

Eddie locked the spreader bar to a ring on the floor, showed Adrian the key and then walked across the room and put the key down.

“What?”

Eddie just grinned and unlocked his hands, and took the bar off the collar. He lowered a chain and told Adrian to put his hands up.

Adrian did. “Aren’t you being a bit paranoid, Eddie?”

“No.” Eddie flicked the flogger at him and then sucker punched him in the gut. While Adrian was still gasping and gagging he got his hands handcuffed to the chain and hauled him to his feet.

Once Adrian was standing with his wrists bound over his head, and his ankles spread apart and fastened to the floor, Eddie picked up the flog again.

“You once said all I had going for me was a skillful feint, and a devastating upper cut.” Eddie laughed, “You may be right, but hey… if you’re gonna keep falling for it… Now tell me what you want, Princess.”

“Hit me, I need to feel it, I want it to hurt, please… don’t hold back, just hit-“

Eddie hit him full strength across the ass with the flog. Adrian screamed; Eddie made a note that he sounded very different faking a scream, too. Eddie hit him three more times- both thighs, upper back- as hard as he could; after that Adrian hung in the chains like a dead man. If the flog itself hadn’t softened those blows, he would have been much worse off; as it was, he was going to have spectacular bruises, and he was even bleeding in a few spots.

Eddie walked around him once, slowly. Adrian started begging again. It wasn’t very coherent sounding but the gist of it was clear. Eddie started up a rhythm again, nothing below the knees, nothing above the upper back, crisscrossing strokes, not as hard as those first four, but nowhere near as light as when he’d been on the horse.

Anytime Adrian stopped begging for it, Eddie stopped flogging him. The begging got less and less coherent as they went along, but Eddie wanted begging, not a stock report, so it worked.

Eventually Adrian passed out. Eddie washed him down and securely changed his restraints.  He worked the butt plug back in and carefully took him upstairs to the bedroom. Adrian came to when he was chaining him loosely to the bed.

“No, please, I begged, I did-“

“Yeah, Princess, you did. It’s good. I just need to sleep and you’re gonna get some rest. I promise to hurt you some more tomorrow.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my husband fell over laughing at the last line....


	11. I want a new drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do NOT ever consider this a healthy relationship.

Eddie was still wary; Adrian was dangerous, no joke.  If he got a chance Eddie figured he wouldn’t be ABLE to resist trying to get loose, and if he got loose? Eddie was probably a dead man.  As much as Adrian wanted what was happening, he’d made it clear he hated not calling the shots even worse.  The best Eddie figured he could hope for if Adrian slipped the leash anytime soon was to end up in the hospital.

That said?

Eddie made damn sure Adrian begged for everything he got.  He made sure he got mostly pain, since that seemed to be what he really wanted, but he made a point of getting him off  as often as he could.  By the time Eddie returned him? He wanted him hooked, but good.

The problem, Eddie had to admit, was that EDDIE had been hooked from the first taste back in the safe house, and this wasn’t doing anything to get him over it.

\---

Adrian was kneeling at his feet being hand fed breakfast, docile as you please– for a pet cobra– when Eddie finally brought up the issue he’d been worried over for the past day.

“So, Princess, change in plans today.”

Adrian looked warily up at him. “What did you have in mind?”

“I have to go out of the house and call in, so you have to come with me.”

“I do?  There’s a cage in the basement…”

“Didn’t I tell you I’m not stupid enough times already?  Besides, even if I thought you wouldn’t be out of it before I could turn the car around, sweetheart, I won’t leave you restrained and unguarded while its possible anyone could show up.”

Adrian blinked at him a lot and then ducked his head down. Eddie thought he might be smiling.

“Of course not, you’re too much of a professional.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Princess.”  Eddie fed him the last of his breakfast. “In any event, there’s always the chance that when I do call in, they’ll tell me to bring you in right away… so I have to assume the honeymoon’s over after lunch.”

Adrian kept his head down, but Eddie was pretty sure he looked unhappy, judging from the way his shoulders tensed up.

Might as well get the most out of the morning…

Eddie got Adrian restrained on the horse, it seemed to be one of his favorites anyway.

“You always beg for flogging, princess but this morning I have plans…” Eddie plugged in the heavy duty violet wand.

Adrian started begging, quite sincerely. Eddie just grinned and blindfolded him.

Adrian didn’t fight the blindfold, and when Eddie pressed his cock to Adrian’s lips he got to work.

“Take your time, Princess. I wanna see what you got.”

Adrian was good‑ really, really good.  Frankly, Eddie was certain that if he hadn’t had most of this planned out in advance, he would have lost it.  As it was, he let the sensation distract him for longer than he planned. With a lot of reluctance he pulled away.

Adrian moaned, and started begging again.

Eddie rolled the violet wand across his back. Adrian tried to jump, but he couldn’t move much. Eddie noted where Adrian had any play in the restraints and tightened them down, then he hit him in some tender spots with the wand.

Adrian howled, but he couldn’t move anything but his head.

Eddie grinned.  While he worked him over with the wand‑ varying the intensity up and down, putting it places Adrian loved, and places he definitely didn’t‑ he was watching his surprise.

He knew Adrian would have smelled the heat of a branding iron, normally.  But after the cigar burning in the ashtray, and the ozone of the violet wand, not to mention the  fact that he’d been… busy… for  quite a while, Eddie figured he wouldn’t notice.

If he worked this right, he wouldn’t notice until well after the fact.

Eddie turned the wand up until it was just shy of leaving scorch marks, and worked him over until he couldn’t even beg coherently. Then he lubed him up and started fucking him, hard.  Every now and then he hit him with the wand, randomly. Feeling Adrian’s muscles spasm as he fucked him was wonderful.

It was brutal, and sadistic, and would probably have broken anyone but Adrian. You really couldn’t break someone who was literally begging to be broken.

Eddie picked up the pliers with his ring in them. It was shining: the comedy and tragedy mask glowing with heat. He branded Adrian at the same time he came into him, again.

He was fairly certain that by that point Adrian didn’t even feel it.

After he finished up, Adrian came out of it, or woke up, enough to try to say something; Eddie just laughed and slapped him across one of the spots he’d worked over hardest with the wand. Adrian didn’t even scream,  just panted a few times.

Eddie took the blindfold off and held up a syringe. Adrian stared at it, pupils still blown, too spaced out on endorphins to care. Eddie gave him the shot and watched Adrian fade away.

“Damn, I don’t want to give you up.  We’re a pair from hell, aren’t we?” Eddie grumbled as he unlocked Adrian completely from the toys.  He cleaned him up, and noted with pleasure that the brand was clean and he hadn’t smudged it. He bandaged it, as well as any other injuries that had left marks.

Slowly and carefully he put Adrian back into his clothes.  It looked odd seeing him in clothing. “You look better in nothing but a gag and restraints, Babe, but I don’t think they want you returned that way.”

Eddie packed up everything in the house, took the recordings, and loaded everything into the car.  He carried Adrian out carefully and got him settled.

Eddie called in.  Sure enough, they’d found the threat, and a few troublemakers were being questioned, and “Would Eddie like to help?”

“After having to babysit the Princess here?” Eddie laughed into the phone. “You gotta be kidding, of course I would.”

“Is Mr. Veidt alright?” For some reason his boss sounded concerned.

“I got tired of his whining and sedated him, why?”

“You what?”

“If you didn’t know what I was like by now, boss… it was that or hit him.”

His boss groaned.

“Look, he’s alive, well, and sleeping like a baby, even after the fucking safe house got hit.  You wanted diplomacy, you talked to the wrong guy.”

“Bring him in, please?”

“Nah, I’ll drop him off at one of his buildings.  He can bring himself in when he feels like it.  I’ll see you after the interrogation.”

He hung up and turned back to the car to find level blue eyes watching him, pupils just a bit blown.

Adrian waited until he got into the car. “So it’s over?”

“Yup. I get to interrogate some of the culprits.” He looked over and grinned at Adrian. “I doubt they’ll be much fun.”

Eddie was braced for anything as he drove them to one of Veidt Enterprises holdings, but Adrian didn’t say a word.

Adrian got out of the car once they arrived, and only Eddie’s trained eyes could see the wince as he swung his pack onto his shoulder.

“Take care of yourself, Princess,” Eddie said with as much of a cocked eyebrow as he could manage.

“I always do,” Adrian said, and then, quietly, “Try to remember they’re only human, Eddie. You’ve gotten used to hitting ME.”

Eddie watched Adrian walk into the building.  He pulled away and went to change cars before heading to the interrogation site.

He wondered how long it would take before Adrian changed the bandages

He wondered how long it would take after that for him to realize it wasn’t just “a burn”; it wasn’t exactly in an easy to see spot, after all.

Eddie pulled smoothly out onto the highway and headed up the coast, trying to remind himself that the people he was about to interrogate were, as Adrian had put it, ‘only human’.  It was going to be hard to pull his punches from now on.

 

It took no time at all for Adrian to change the bandages, but Eddie had chosen a very hard to see spot indeed, and it was several days before Adrian saw the comedy and tragedy mask brand.

Adrian laughed. That Eddie, always a Comedian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this one, the story "Smooth Criminal" is a crossover Sherlock and Bond, with a lot of Jim Moriarty: more psychology, less brutality, but still some similarities. Apparently i have a bit too much fun writing psychopaths.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5525924

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Postcards and Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652952) by [fabricdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon)




End file.
